Innocent Whispers
by FeatherLyssa4
Summary: Full summary inside. Drace takes a detour that changes his life forever. Ulimately DracoGinny. Rated R for strong language and maybe a little sexual content later on. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer:** Jk Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co. All I own is the plot and the name Johnathon Townsend and a few minor details that don't really have anything to do with the plot.

**A/N:** Hello, this is my second fic, Draco's Detour. It will ultimately be a Draco/Ginny ship. In this story, there will only be three chapters, each in two parts, and each chapter equaling at least 10,000 words. Hope you like it, and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Thanx much!

**SUMMARY: **A couple of months ago, JKR announced on her website the names of three of the chapters that will be in the 6th Harry Potter book, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. These chapters are Draco's Detour, Felix Feltix, and Spinner's End. This fic is my version of these chapters, put into one story. This is a Draco/Ginny fic, and I really hope you like it. So without further ado, here is Chapter One, Part One of Innocent Whispers: the Trilogy, entitled Draco's Detour.

* * *

Chapter One: Draco's Detour Part One

Draco Malfoy sat, eating his mediocre breakfast, and intently watching the Great Hall before him. It was almost empty, mostly because of the early morning time, but also because of just the lack of students. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was more barren than ever this year, which was Draco's sixth. Many parents hadn't sent there children back to Hogwarts for fear of Voldemort. They wanted to keep their precious babies close to them, and ironically, many of them supported Cornelius Fudge.

Draco looked at his scrambled eggs with disgust, thinking of how dreadful the year had started out. After looking for Crabbe and Goyle on the arriving train and realizing that they weren't there, his year had started off bad. Then, in his second week, he'd received a letter telling him that Crabbe and Goyle had dropped out of school and were currently selling drugs under the counter in Knockturn Alley. Supposedly they got plenty of business, but no one you would want to associate with.

On top of not having his best friends near him, Lucius had been pressuring Draco since the summer to adorn the Mark. No matter how many times Draco resisted, Lucius would keep insisting that the only way Draco would be worthy of his family is to bear the Mark. Draco received at least a letter a week from his persistent father, and he hated him for it.

Draco looked up from his half-eaten breakfast and noticed a group of second year Hufflepuffs come into the Hall. He watched them cross to their table and sit down, never relenting from their mindless chatter. He wondered if he was ever that annoying, or if he was ever that carefree, only having the weight of school on his shoulders. He couldn't stand thinking about it anymore and stood abruptly. He crossed the Great Hall and entered into the Entrance Hall.

He needed to go back to the Slytherin Common room and do his homework, but he decided to take a stroll outside first. It was Saturday and he had all day to do homework. As soon as he pulled back the great oak doors, he immediately wished he'd brought a cloak, but he proceeded anyway. The October air was bitter and not quite normal. He strode across the lawn to the lake, drawing his robes tightly around him as he went.

He came upon his destination and sat on the ground under a tree beside the lake. He sat, watching his breath swirl and mist in front of him. _This weather is not normal, it shouldn't be this cold yet, _he thought. How long he sat there, he did not know. All he knew is that his toes were numb and his arse was freezing from sitting on the ground.

He stood and crossed the grounds back to the castle. He still watched his breath as he walked. Soon enough, he entered the Entrance Hall and he stood for a minute rubbing his arms to warm them up. He decided to take a detour to the Hospital Wing and get a warming potion.

Walking through the corridors, he noticed that still not many people were about. He checked his watch, 7:40, still pretty early, for a Saturday. He reached the Hospital Wing and entered. Only two people lay in the Hospital beds lining the walls, one a third year Slytherin, whom Draco had heard his name before, but now couldn't think of it. The other's name he knew quite well, she being easily distinguishable from her red hair. Ginny Weasley lay sleeping quietly in the bed closest to Madame Pomfrey's office. Draco briefly wondered why she was in here, until the Healer interrupted him.

"Can I help you?" she asked, seeming irritated.

"Yes, could I please have a warming potion? I was just outside and the weather is not normal, I could even see my breath," Draco said.

"Were you out without your cloak?" the Healer inquired.

"No, I had it, it was just really cold," Draco lied; she was liable to keep him here all day if she thought he had pneumonia.

"Ok, stay here for a moment while I get it," she left and went back to her office. Draco heard her rummaging around, but wasn't thinking about her, but about the red head girl just waking up.

Draco quickly averted his gaze from her and looked back toward Madame Pomfrey. She returned with his potion and before handing it to him, she noticed that Ginny was awake.

"Just hold on for a minute, I have to check her out first," the Healer said to Draco.

Draco hmpffed but took a seat on the nearest bed, which happened to be across from Ginny. The Healer rushed around her bed, taking notes. She asked Ginny to open her mouth wide and say 'ahh'. She did. More notes. Pomfrey checked in her eyes, nose and ears, then took even more notes. She asked Ginny some questions Draco couldn't hear and Ginny either nodded or shook her head. Finally, the Healer asked Ginny something and handed her a mirror, a cup, and something Draco didn't recognize, and Ginny stood and walked to the bathroom.

_Wonder what's up with her, _Draco thought. He stood, intent on getting his potion and leaving when Ginny returned from the bathroom. This time, he noticed her grimace as she walked. Draco took his seat again, feeling annoyed.

He watched Madame Pomfrey ask Ginny more questions, and Ginny nod or shake her head. She finally told Ginny to sit down and that she would need to stay for another night, just to be safe. Ginny groaned, but sat back on her bed.

Draco stood and walked back to Madame Pomfrey to get his potion. He realized that he didn't need it much now, the ward having warmed him, but he was going to take it anyway. The Healer came back from her office and noticed Draco standing before her.

"Oh, yes, you need that warming potion," she said, hustling back into her office to retrieve the potion.

Draco waited, feeling the Weaslette's eyes on him. He glanced toward her, and saw her avert her gaze away. He looked back toward the office, deciding not to antagonize the little Gryff this morning; she seemed to be in enough trouble as it was.

Madame Pomfrey came back with the potion and handed it to the waiting Draco. Draco uttered a 'Thank you,' and turned to leave. Weasley's eyes on him again. He wanted to turn back and ask her what her problem was, but kept on walking.

Once in the Common Room, he went straight to his room. He took his warming potion, only half though, and laid down.

He didn't wake up until 11:37 that night.

* * *

Draco woke, feeling groggy. _That warming potion must have had a drop of sleeping draught in it_, he thought. He decided to take a quick shower and go for a walk. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

After his shower, he didn't gel his hair, but then again, he hadn't since third year. It was now just to the tops of his ears, and hung loosely over his forehead. He chose a pair of dark baggy jeans and a hooded sweatshirt for warmth. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and set off.

The Common Room was bitterly cold, and he passed through as quickly as possible. This was the one thing he hated about being in Slytherin, the cold. It was always cold; cold, dark, and dank. He figured that he would have gotten used to it by now, but no.

The hallway was a little warmer, and he was thankful. Draco kept on walking, not sure of his destination. He was a Prefect, and if a teacher stopped him, he could say he was on duty. With his charisma, they would buy it.

His thoughts roamed as he walked, and once again, traveled back to his mother. He hated thinking about her, the memories flashing like a horror movie before his eyes. Sometimes he dreamt about it, always starting with the last conversation they shared. He could remember it clear as crystal.

.:Flashback Start:.

Draco bounded down the marble stairs of the Malfoy Manor. It was one week since he'd gotten back from Hogwarts. Draco always liked going home for holidays and the summer. His father, he could do without, be he always enjoyed seeing his mother.

He went down a hallway and took the first door on his right that led to the kitchen. House-elves cooked and maintained the kitchen when Lucius was home, but Narcissa liked to tend to the housework when he was gone. Her mother had taught her that the only way to get what you want in life was to work. That all changed when she married Lucius.

Sure enough, when Draco came down the stairs into the enormous kitchen, she was there. Draco greeted her with a peck on the cheek like he always did before taking a seat on a tall barstool. Narcissa placed a plate of food in front of him. _Spaghetti and meatballs………for breakfast?_

Draco voiced this thought and Narcissa answered back, with just a hint on annoyance, "Don't eat it then."

"No, it's fine, just unusual."

"Since when have things been usual around here?" Draco had a feeling that she wasn't just talking about spaghetti for breakfast.

"Never," he said quietly, and took to eating his 'breakfast'. He watched his mother as she washed the dishes from the preparation.

"Your father is going to be home tonight," Narcissa said tonelessly, washing the dishes.

"Great!" Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Where was he this time anyway?"

"He claims it was a Deatheater meeting," his mother said, "but I have my doubts."

Draco knew only little details of his parents' marriage. He knew that Narcissa had been betrothed to Lucius to keep the blood pure. Another fact he knew is that, even though it was never spoken aloud, neither of his parents had remained faithful to one another. He had a sneaking suspicion that whenever his father was at a 'business meeting for the Ministry' or 'on duty for the Dark Lord'; he was really off with a mistress, or worse, a whore.

They sat in silence for a minute or two, their thoughts roaming. Finally Draco said, "Mum, I don't know why you put up with his shit."

"Draco, I know you care for me and I love you for that, but there are some things that you just don't understand between your father and I," Narcissa said softly, laying her hand on Draco's arm.

"I love you too, Mum." His mother was the only creature Draco had ever spoken those three words to. Three little words, each carrying so many memories and emotions.

Mother and son wasted away the day doing nothing until about 8:15 that night, then settled down in the study. Narcissa sat in a comfy armchair, reading a wizard magazine, and Draco listened to his headphones and portable CD player, one of the few Muggle devices that he approved of.

Draco saw his mother look up from her magazine, suddenly. He removed his headphones and stuffed his CD player into his nearby backpack. He grabbed a book on Dark Magic and pretended to be interested. Soon, they heard Lucius' footsteps leading down the hall to the study. Nothing could have prepared Draco for the pain that his father brought with him through those big oak doors.

Draco watched as his father threw back the doors. He stumbled into the room, in a drunken rage.

"Hafing a party wifout me?" he accused his wife, his speech slurred from alcohol.

"What are you talking about? It's just me and Draco," Narcissa demanded angrily.

"You know fery well wah I'm talkin' 'bout, bitch. You see, I'f juss been talkin' to Jonathon Townsend. Seems you two got cozy las' week!" Lucius yelled.

Draco stood suddenly and stalked toward his father, pulling his wand out of his robes as he went.

"Leave her alone! It's not like you haven't cheated!" Draco yelled, his wand pointed at his father.

Lucius seemed to just notice that Draco was in the room, and he rounded on him.

"You stay out of this! If you are going to disssgrace … my fffamily and not bear the Mark, then you are no ssson of mine! And since you aren't my son, this doesn't concern you, so stay out of it, or you'll be sorry!" Lucius yelled, and then turned back towards his wife who was now on her feet.

Narcissa pulled out her wand, but Lucius was too quick.

"Expelliarmus," he yelled, and her wand flew across the room.

Draco threw himself in front of his mother, protecting her with his whole being.

"Crucio!"

Excruciating pain filled Draco's body, ripping at his insides. He writhed in pain, screamed in anguish. He felt as if thousands of knives were lashing at his flesh, eager to do as much damage as possible. As soon as the pain had come, it was gone again. Draco found himself lying on the cold hard floor, panting extremely heavily.

Before Draco had any time to react, he heard an incantation, as if from a distance, that would ultimately change his life forever.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco felt rather than saw his mother's body fall to the floor. He didn't want to roll over and look, he knew it would do no good, but he did anyway.

The sight almost made him sick. The figure of his mother, lying on the floor, her face covered in hot, wet tears. He touched a long slim finger to her check, and she was still warm. Draco felt the bile rising in him, and he turned away and vomited on the floor.

Draco stood and realized that his father was laughing. Rage ran through his blood, filling him as the Cruciatus Curse had just a minute ago. He took out his wand and placed it firmly against his father's neck. He wanted revenge, and would do anything to get it. Lucius' laughter seized immediately.

"Are you HAPPY, Father? You have just killed the one and only thing in you life that wasn't evil! You will pay for this, you fucking EVIL BASTARD!" he screamed in his father's face.

"Try me Draco, just go ahead and try it," Lucius said, in an eerie whisper.

"Fuck You! Avada …"

But Draco's spell was never finished for Lucius had apparated to God only knows where.

Draco collapsed on the floor, rage still pounding in his veins. He scooted over toward his mother and lied down beside her, facing her. He moved the strand of hair that covered her face and placed a small kiss on the end of her nose.

A single tear escaped Draco's eye, and much to his own surprise, he didn't wipe it away. It fell down his cheek and fell to the floor. Exhausted, he then fell asleep next to his mother's unmoving figure.

.:Flashback End:.

That was the only time Draco ever remembered crying.

He didn't see his father for the rest of the summer, because the next day, he packed all his belongings and moved in with his grandfather, Charles Malfoy III. His father sent owls everyday throughout the summer, some apologizing, but always pressuring Draco to get the Mark. Draco always replied with obscenity and refusal.

Draco stopped suddenly and, having not paid any attention to where his feet were taking him, saw that he was in front of the Hospital Wing. He absently wondered if the little weasel was still in there, then remembered that the Healer had told her she needed to stay for another night. Draco was about to turn back and find someplace else to spend his time, when he saw a lamp turn on inside the ward. He inched his way toward the door, wanting to see if it was the Healer, or the little weasel. To his pleasure or annoyance, he didn't know, but it turned out to be the little weasel that had turned on her gas lamp. _Probably couldn't sleep_, he thought.

He knew it was to his annoyance now, when his hands started to push back the heavy ward doors. And even more so when his feet carried him inside. He saw the little weasel's head turn to him as the door shut behind him, and he immediately wanted to run away, but something about those large brown eyes, pulled him towards her, and he kept walking.

"Here for another warming potion, Malfoy? Surely your cold heart needs one," Ginny smirked a smirk worth of a Slytherin.

"Thank you, little weasel, that was a fine insult, but no, I do not need another warming potion, I just couldn't sleep," Draco smirked back.

"Me either, and I was _planning _on reading, but _you_ kind of interrupted me," Ginny said, her voice as cold as icy steel.

"Trust me, Weaselette, I do not want to be here any more than you want me to be, but since I have nothing better to do, I will stay here and bother you for insulting me," Draco took a seat on the nearest bed.

"Leave, Malfoy!"

"Why?"

"Because I merely said so!" Ginny stared icily at the boy. She couldn't help but notice his scent as he walked by. _Clean_, she thought. Nor could he not notice how his hair fell in front of his eyes, and the annoyed look that crossed his face when this happened.

"Since when am I going to listen to a little, Gryffindor Weasel, who is lying in a hospital bed?" Draco looked at her, "Why are you in here anyway?"

"Why do you care?" she opened her book and started reading, intent on ignoring him.

"I was merely making conversation, Weasley."

"Well, so am I, and I'm telling you that it is none of your business," she said. Then exasperatedly, she set down her book and looked at him, "What do you want from me, Malfoy? Want to try to kill me again?"

"Kill you? When did I try to kill you? What are you talking about?" Draco was truly confused.

"Oh, stop paying dumb, you know very well what I'm talking about!" Ginny nearly yelled. _The stupid git, thinking that he can play dumb with me! No way! His father surely told him about his evil plan in my first year! He HAS to know about it! _she thought, almost desperately.

"Weasley, tell me what your on about!" Draco said, exasperated.

"Yeah right Malfoy, like you don't know! Oh I'm sure you and your father had it all planned out, just had to wait for me and my family to come into Flourish and Blotts, then slip me that evil book! If you wanted all that awful stuff to happen, then you should have done it, not me!" Ginny started crying, remembering her first year at Hogwarts, and how dreadful it had been.

Draco was extremely confused at what the little Weaselette was saying. _My father and I planning to slip her a book and then do awful stuff with it? What awful stuff did she do? What book?_ he thought. He was really starting to regret coming into the ward tonight.

He looked at Ginny's crying form and felt a wave of guilt wash over him, though he didn't know why. Whatever happened must have distressed her quite severely. Despite all of his childhood teachings, he wanted to reach over and comfort her, to tell her that it would be ok. But he stayed sitting where he was for some time.

Ginny finally stopped crying and wiped her tears away and turned to Draco.

"I would have figured you would have had the sensibility to leave, but I see not," Ginny said, he voice shaking a little.

"Well, I would have, but when one insults another's father," He gritted the last word, "and they doesn't know why, they will stay to find out."

Ginny couldn't believe that he had played this act this long. _He really mustn't know_, she thought.

"Do you really not know?" Ginny asked, timidly.

"Would I lie?" Draco asked.

"Yes," she said, simply.

Draco was silent for a moment, truly not knowing how to respond.

"Draco, you need to leave. If you want to know about it, write to your father and ask him about how the Chamber of Secrets got opened last, he will know," Ginny placed her book on the bedside table, and snuggled underneath the covers and turned her back to Draco.

"Weasley, if you think that you're just going to get away with this, you're wrong!" Draco almost yelled, but caught himself.

"Leave, now! Or I will go to Madame Pomfrey and tell her that you are bothering me," Ginny said, stonily.

Draco didn't want to be caught out of bed without an excuse, and the little weasel's tone told him that he shouldn't push it.

Much to his own surprise, he turned and started walking back down the ward. Just as he got to the heavy doors, her light went out, and Draco was immersed in darkness. He pulled the door open and a sliver of golden light snaked its way across the hospital floor. Draco looked back for only a second, then left, leaving the ward in darkness once again.

The walk back to Slytherin was quiet and cold, but Draco didn't notice. His mind was on the conversation between Weasley and himself just minutes before. He really didn't know about the scheme that Weasley proposed had happened in her first year. All he knew is what the little weasel had just said, something about a book, an evil plan, and the Chamber of Secrets. He decided that when he got back to his room, he would do as Weasley said and write to his father.

He made it to the hallway that connected to the Slytherin common room when someone stopped him.

"What are you doing out so late?" she was a tall, dark haired, dark eyed, Slytherin Prefect fifth year.

Draco looked her over, his eyes stopping for a quick moment on her white Hogwarts blouse, which was only buttoned halfway, showing a little too much cleavage to be called modest. He'd seen this girl before, in the common room, but could not remember her name.

"Not really any of your business now is it?" Draco asked, silkily.

"Yes, actually it is," she said, walking her way up to Draco and standing in front of him, sort of thrusting her chest out, "I'm a Prefect."

"Well, Miss Prefect, so am I, and if I were you, I would back off," Draco said, making an attempt to push past her.

"What if I don't want to? Me and you could have some fun, nobody else it out," she said, trying to be seductive.

"Uhh, I'd rather not," Draco said. On any other night, he probably would have taken the offer, but he had business to attend to right now.

"Fine, but you're missing out," she said, as he walked past her and she shoved him a little.

"I highly doubt getting some STD is missing out," he threw the insult out as he walked away.

Once back into the safety of his room, he sat down at the small writing desk. He wanted to start writing his letter, but couldn't seem to make his thoughts come out right. He sat there for quite some time, his quill just hovering over the paper. Finally he got frustrated and just started in. After many pieces of crumpled parchment, he was finally finished. He reread it, hoping he didn't sound repetitive and clueless as to what his father might have done to the littlest Weasley daughter.

He looked at his pocket watch, 3:29 am. _Wow good thing it's Saturday, wait, Sunday now. I don't have classes tomorrow, but I still have to do all my homework_, he thought, and then groaned at the thought of homework.

He changed into some pajama pants and a t-shirt and got under the covers of his bed. He tossed and turned for quite a while, how long, he did not know, but finally settled into an uneasy sleep. He slept the rest of the morning, and woke automatically, after eight hours of sleep, at 10:30.

He woke, feeling a little groggy. He sat up and looked around his room. The letter sat atop his writing desk, reminding him that it was ready to be delivered. His bureau was next to the desk, and his stereo sat on top of the bureau. The walls were as black as the blackest night sky, and the ceiling was silver. Black and silver had been his favorite colors since childhood, and he remembered whining to his father in his first year that his room wasn't in those particular colors. Like he had done to get the room itself, he made up some bullshit story about how Draco didn't react well when around others, and that giving him his own room would keep the other children out of danger. Really, Lucius just wanted Draco to have his own room so he could floo there whenever he wanted to. And up until last year, he had. But then, the floo network started being watched and he stopped. Needless to say, Draco was not unhappy about it.

He stood and walked over to the now unused mantle and hearth, fingering the little trinkets he had placed there at the start of term. His pocket knife that he usually never went anyplace without, now laid, half open, atop the mantle. Next was the Wizard photo of him and his mother. He was about eight years old and Lucius was out on one of his notorious 'business' trips, and Narcissa had had Bryce, the Malfoy Manor butler at the time, take a quick snapshot while they were riding horses in the snow. Draco didn't want to keep looking and he set down the photograph. He briefly noticed the amount of dust piling up here, and mentally noted to clean it later.

He went to his bureau and took out a fresh pair of jeans, some boxers and a t-shirt. He went into his bathroom, which was painted and furnished in all white things, and took a quick shower, even though he didn't extremely need it. He dressed and came back into the room and quickly dusted off his mantle. He then grabbed the letter from his writing desk and left his room.

A few people were in the Common Room, including the seductive Prefect from last night. When she saw Draco come into the room, she quickly stood, intending to beeline towards the portrait and cut him off. Draco was too quick for her though, and noticed what she was doing. He took a small detour around one of the couches, and she, being the stupid wench she is, followed him. Draco walked quicker and made it to the portrait, and pushed. He was now out in the hallway.

He made his way up to the Owlery and entered. His eagle owl, Hermes, notices that he is there and swoops down onto his shoulder. Draco dug a treat out from his pocket and fed it to his owl. He gobbled the treat down then stuck out his leg to carry the message. The owl nipped at Draco's finger quickly as Draco made his way to the window, with him perched on his arm. The owl spread it's great wings and then sped off into the cloudy midday sky. Draco leaned his weight onto the window and watched as Hermes disappeared.

Draco checked his watch, 11:49, and lunch would be starting soon. He made his way back down the stairs of the West Tower, and then went to the Great Hall. It was a little early still for lunch, which officially started at noon on Saturday and Sunday. Draco crossed to the Slytherin table and sat alone with his thoughts, until the little weasel came in.

Draco watched as the little Gryffindor walked silently toward her own table. She took a seat facing him, but a little ways up the table so they wouldn't look eye to eye. Draco noticed that she seemed to be in a little pain as she sat down. Again, he wondered what had caused her to be in the hospital wing, and how she was so indignant and didn't tell him. Then his mind traveled back to what she had accused him of. The idea was almost preposterous, that he and his father would plan to kill the small Weasley.

Suddenly, Ginny looked up and gazed around, her eyes falling on Draco, who was still looking at her. The glare she gave him put his own to shame and Draco looked away. He decided that he needed to figure out what her problem was with him. Sure, over the past few years he'd insulted her and her family, but never anything more. Draco looked around to see if anybody important was in the Hall yet. But only a group of third year Hufflepuff boys were there. Draco stood.

Ginny looked up again when Draco was getting closer to her. She wanted to run away, but also wanted to put the slimy git in his place. She sat there and watched him come closer and closer until he was sitting in front of her.

Draco opened his mouth to speak but Ginny cut him off, "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Why do you use that tone? I only wanted to talk," Draco said, smirking.

"Talk? Psh. Yeah right, more like insult me. What will it be this time? I'm too poor to be in your presence? Well, I hate to remind you, but you are the one who approached me," Ginny said.

"Why must you accuse me of things I didn't do? You've been doing that quite a bit lately," Draco said, referring to this morning.

"Not accusing Malfoy, reminding you of things that you have done," Ginny said confidently.

"And about that, we need to talk. I took your advice and wrote to my father today. He hasn't written back yet, but I would like to know what you meant by what you said. How about you meet me tomorrow night at 9 in the Potions classroom?" Draco said, actually trying to speak in a decent tone.

"No!" Ginny nearly screamed, remembering the events of a couple of nights ago.

"My God! I didn't ask you to jump off a bridge, would you please just meet me? My father will have answered by then and I can get your side of the story. Please?" Draco almost never used the 'magic word', but he needed this.

"I said no," Ginny said, firmly.

People started coming into the Hall and Draco looked around. He stood when he saw the famous Trio come into the hall.

"Just think about it. I'm not going to do anything to you. I promise," then he smiled, a genuine smile. Ginny couldn't help but smile back a little. Then Draco left back to his own table.

Draco sat back down and watched as the Trio questioned Ginny about him talking to her. He didn't care though. Ron would most likely want to kill him if he ever touched Ginny, but Draco would have liked to see him try.

The other students filed into the Hall and when Pansy Parkinson saw Draco she rushed over to him and sat beside him. Blaise Zabini came not long after and sat on the other side of Draco. The three kept up a light stream of conversation during the meal, but Draco's mind wasn't very attentive. It kept wandering back to the littlest Weasley.

Soon lunch was over and Draco, Blaise, and Pansy walked back to Slytherin. They talked for a while in the Common Room, but Draco quickly got bored. He complained of a headache and went back to his room.

When he walked in, he saw his school back sitting beside his writing desk, reminding him of his homework. He put in a CD and set to work.

After three hours of Potions, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Defense Against the Dark Arts homework, he was done. He put his things away and lied back on his bed. It was too early to sleep for the night, but Draco didn't have anything better to do. He changed into his pajamas and put in a new CD. The sounds of the music filled the room, filling Draco's soul. He loved music, loved how it was filled with such emotion. He blew out his lantern and lied down. The words of the song wormed their way into Draco's head and swam inside, soothing his body, calming his mind. The music surrounded him, enveloped him in its wonder, and Draco soon fell asleep.

* * *

** A/N: **Thanx for reading, I hope you liked it. I hopt to have a new chapter up here soon, but I don't know how long it will take, now that I have two fics to write. I will get it up here as soon as I can. In the mean time, please review, and if you haven't already, read my other story or my friend Stephanie's: Power from the most unlikely source by KornishPixie. Thanx so much!!!! love to all!!!  



End file.
